Drapple one shot
by thepotterheadfrommiddleearth
Summary: That's it. The Slytherins have crossed the line. The Golden Trio need answers, and they intend to get them... DISCLAIMER: All the amazing characters mentioned in this fic are the property of J.K Rowling.


Drapple one shot

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

The dungeon rang with Draco's yells.

"Wait till my father-"

"Your father can't do anything now, Malfoy! Now tell me!" Harry had his wand to Draco's chin as he cornered him into the wall. Ron was gloomily sulking in the corner, with Hermione gravely watching him. Harry's face glistened with sweat as he yelled once again,

"Tell me who gave it to you!"

"Who cares? It doesn't mean anything!"

Ron snapped, and lunged from the corner, shoving Malfoy further into the wall.

"What. Do. You. Mean. It means a bloody lot to everyone here!" Ron growled, his voice dangerously low. Malfoy made some odd gulping noises, as a fish out of water might make. It was as if he was trying to swallow his words. He finally managed a small squeak, and shook his head furiously. There was no way he was going to crack. Hermione's eye's glinted with pity, and she stepped forward. Trying to keep her tone confident, she said in a wavering voice,

"All we want to know is who wrote that letter."

She shuddered as she pictured the letter-

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_We are sad to inform you that your son, Ronald Weasley, and his two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, were trapped in the Chamber of Secrets due to their foolish shenanigans. Unfortunately, since there are no other parsel-tongues residing within the Hogwarts, we will be unable to release them until a professional parsel-tongue arrives from Jamaica. Until then, the only thing we can do is pray. _

_With our love and regrets, _

_The Hogwarts staff_

"What makes you think I know who wrote that?" Draco avoided eye contact with the three obviously free and in no way imprisoned teens.

"We aren't saying you wrote it. We just know that a fifth-year in Slytherin wrote it- we thought you would know who did it." Harry said through gritted teeth, using his wand to force Draco to look them in the eye.

"Never. I'm not telling. I'm not cracking this time. In fact, I think that I'll laugh at this- this- turn of events." Draco forced a mocking laugh, and in doing so managed to fling some spittle into Ron's ginger hair. Ron pulled a mortified face, and yelled,

"You laugh at this? My mum almost had a heart attack, dad blacked out-"

"And," Hermione butted in, "is still unconscious in his bed at home-"

"And Percy managed to contact the Minister of Magic and persuaded him to come here and get us out. We were oblivious to the fact that letter had been sent until Cornelius Fudge bumbled into Gryffindor Tower looking for some sort of parsel-tongue translator!" Ron roared.

Malfoy laughed spitefully.

"Hi-larious."

Ron took a grab at Malfoy's throat. Hermione restrained him, and after some very rapid and heated muttering from the trio, Hermione reached into the folds of her robes reluctantly. She produced a shining, crimson red apple. Draco's eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't."

"Spill it, or we have a little snack." Harry wrenched the apple out of Hermione's hand, and positioned it menacingly at his mouth, teeth bared and jaws poised.

"No… don't do it… I'll kill you!" Malfoy fished in his robes for his wand, but Hermione was too fast for him.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's wand landed with a clatter on the other side of the dungeon. Now Draco was really afraid.

"Spill the beans!" Hermione whispered.

Draco stuttered numbly.

"Looks like you need a bit of a memory-jogger." Harry slowly, menacingly, stretched his mouth over the apple, ready to clamp down on it. Draco shut his eyes, his lips moving wordlessly. He had gone a ghostly shade of white and his whole head shone with sweat. Hermione look extremely distressed and uncomfortable interrogating someone, and tried to interject, but Ron pushed her aside.

"You asked for it." Harry closed his eyes as he took a large, luxurious bite of the apple. Draco shrieked in pain as Harry let the apple juice drip down his chin.

"Tell us!" Ron bellowed as he pried the apple from Harry's fingers.

"No… no!" Draco said, his voice shaking and his whole body trembling.

Ron took another bite of the apple, ripping the white flesh away. "Yum." He said maliciously. He handed the half- eaten apple to Hermione, who yet again poised her jaw, ready to bite.

"Don't let that mudblood-"

"You foul git!" Ron kicked Malfoy in the shins, and Hermione drew the apple closer to her mouth.

"No! It was Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Now leave me alone!" Malfoy forced back his tears.

Hermione accidentally brought her teeth down on the apple in shock. Malfoy howled with pain. She hurriedly dropped the apple and backed away from it. The trio watched the pitiful sight of Draco crawling up to the apple, whimpering, and stroking it gently. Hermione ran out, afraid of being caught interrogating a peer.

Ron followed her. Harry couldn't resist and muttered _'Incendio'. _A lick of flames shot out of the wand-tip. The apple caught fire. Draco shrieked, and Harry ran away.

"I'll get them for this, down worry." Draco whispered.

The apple started emitting smoke.

"Oh. _Aguamenti." _Draco lovingly aimed a jet of water towards to disintegrated apple. "I love you."


End file.
